Duality
by J.B. Writer
Summary: Spider Man and TT crossover. Two worlds now combined. Good and evil are at war. Two lovebirds torn by love and hate. Can Raven, former Titan, save Spider Man from the black that now surrounds his soul? How long until she too falls into the darkness?
1. Ashes of The Wake

**A/N: **I give in. I usually don't like sequels but a lot of people seemed to want it, and I thought up a good story to tell. I fell for the hype of Spider-Man 3 and I just miss the Titans so much.

For those who don't know this story is a continuation of another story I did called Arachnophobia, which is one ridiculously long and funny reason to get the Marvel and D.C. worlds together. You don't have to read that to read this so I guess it's not technically a sequel. This is more of a spin-off.

Things you need to know:

1) Marvel and D.C. Worlds are combined due to events in Arachnophobia.

2) Raven and a younger Spider-Man are a couple.

3) I'm totally insane, and will try to keep the insanity issues of writing mega comic crossovers to a bare minimum.

4) This story will be more serious than the previous story, but hopefully the chuckles will be there. You know me!

Thanks CH for your excellent beta skills and to those who find the time and urge to review.

--

**DUALITY**

By: JB

--

Surprise.

Just another busily dreadful dreary night in Gotham City.

This was one of the many cities where crime was like a 7-11. Open twenty-four seven, three-hundred and sixty-five days a year. For those keeping count that's a lot of criminal fun.

There's a jailhouse at the worst sector of the city. It was supposed to harbor these criminals. The name of it is Arkham Asylum. In the perfect world, all of these degenerates that run this city should've been tossed in here to serve life or death. Irony that just across the asylum, past the death defying drop, and straight beyond Deadman's cove was criminal activity of the worse kind.

Clowns.

You live in Gotham City? You hate clowns.

You hate them like you hate your taxes.

"Hurry up kiddies!" Harley Quinn whipped her thief boys into shape, her army of clowns picking it up instantly to her will. "Mistah Jay won't be happy! Fastah! Fastah!"

It was apparent the Joker's maiden was especially feisty tonight. Lucky for her the skies held no bat-figures in sight. But on the flip-side, ominous figures were another story. An entirely different story indeed.

A pair of concentrating eyes-a-purple locked onto their targets, a ninja-esque woman adorned inall black and blue stalking her prey below. It was a woman. A tightly fit and dangerous woman. A tightly fit and dangerous woman wearing a jumpsuit that hugged her figure so damn nicely a conflict of fear and love at first sight was definitely a possibility for many.

Calm and still. She was as still as a statue. Kind of like a gothic gargoyle. Menacing but guiltily gorgeous to look at. The only motion came from her long silky purple hair, rippling slowly as she knelt over the edge of a warehouse building. The gray skin of her hands, the only open areas of her costume that were fighting the biting cold air, pulled out a hi-tech shuriken.

This assassin was ready to strike at any moment.

"Now come on people! We got tons of these widdle boxes to-"

Smash!

The moment was now.

Lights were consecutively and rapidly shattered into a million pieces, the following blackout causing a train wreck of commotion to begin. It was brutal pandemonium, people tripping over one another, young men and boys with broken bones a plenty, these clown adorned hoodlums being trashed left and right at a swing of a fist or a foot.

Painful groans distorted into Harley's ears as the swift strikes were complete in what seemed to be a few seconds. A more than startled clown-girl pulled out her gun with trembling hands, backing herself into a dark corner.

"Show yourself!" Harley scowled angrily. "Is that you Batboy? We can handle-ACCK!"

Hubris. It was a big mistake. Dark corners are always a mistake. A long sword was held up against the clown-girl's neck, her cute pale face becoming an even lighter shade of white.

"Don't move," the she-devil muttered into Harley's ear with a murderous tone.

She listened well. Anyone would've listened well. Harley Quinn wasn't breathing, wasn't moving, and even that floppy cute hat seemed to be frozen and petrified. Her black eyeliner smeared as her head was roughly locked by the other arm, a gun now in front of her frightened view.

"W-what's the big idea?" Ms. Quinn stuttered cutely. "D-do you know who I am?"

"I know exactly who you are." The ninja-girl mocked. "And I need to speak to your boss."

"M-mistah Jay?"

The sharpened blade pressed into the make-up covered flesh of Harley, making her squirm in trepidation. "You're a smart girl."

"Cut the theatrics!" A sinister yet calm voice muttered from a few yards away.

There was now a stand off.

"Gee and I thought the Bat was the only sucker for bravado these days. All you vigilantes are alike, and sadly there are way too many of you lately."

"Faster than I thought clown." The ninja was ecstatic the bait was taken. The infamous Joker was here and as expected he was as cool as the other side of the pillow.

Cool, collected, and laughably insane. Those shady hands were in his pockets, his face without a visible care, his fallen crew bleeding and battered around him. The criminal genius glanced around passably amused at this assault on his men, that smile still plastered on that ghostly whitish face of his.

"You know you could've just called if you wanted me." Joker sighed. "You know how hard it is to find good help these days?"

"Enough," a semi-automatic was now pointed at Gotham City's worst villain. "You're going to tell me where Spider-Man is or the broad is dead."

"Spider-Man?" Joker amusingly thought as he scratched his hefty chin, all the while running his fingers through that slime green hair. "Oh, you mean that strange boy that likes to stick on walls? Tell funny jokes? Ya know, the one that doesn't know when to shut up?"

"Sounds right."

"M-mistah Jay!" Harley squealed, growling at this firmly built woman behind her. "Teach this bitch a lesson!"

"In time Boo-Boo Bear," Joker reassured his love as he closed in on the two women.

"Don't move a step closer." The ninja cocked her gun, ready to fire.

"Oh calm down, you seem like a nice kid under that mask." The sinister clown mused. "I'd like to know who you're working for. I mean to have the audacity to mess up my plans! The Joker's plans! I know you're not one of those Justice League freaks. Oh! Don't tell me! You aren't one of those X-men weirdos are you? Alliance fodder?"

The ninja growled beneath her mask, not even hesitating, grabbing and pulling the mask off. Raven had no time for games. This former Titan was no superhero. Not anymore. She could care less if this idiot knew who she was. Those angry amethyst eyes were now in full sight. Her matching colored hair, which doubled in length of her younger self, was totally free. That charka stone that was so definitive for her still glistened marvelously under the moon.

"My, my, my," Joker was as surprised as he was amused. "So the Bat's old sidekick seems to have no grasp on his old teammates at all. I can see a home-video coming from this. Former Titans Gone Bad!"

"Gah! It's you?" Harley scowled, only to be jerked back violently.

"Where's Spider-Man?" Raven Roth eyed that clown's stare to a stand-off, any minute now flames getting ready to appear. The Joker was steady and countered with a dose of his ice cold demeanor.

"Oh you didn't hear about it my dear Raven?" The clown's chuckles hardened. "I had that kid disposed of a long long time ago!"

"Lie." A bullet was fired without hesitation, traveling straight through the Joker's kneecap, blood spewing instantly as tendons tore and muscles were ripped off. Surprise…

"Mistah Jay!"

"HOLY HELL!" Joker yelled out, clutching his leg in agony, staring back with bloodshot eyes at his assaulter. The fluids were pouring out. "Y-you little twit! You shot me!"

"Tell me where he is," Raven aimed for the other knee-cap. "Or should I make this little incident a little more symmetrical?"

"You little-" Joker's voice softened suddenly, if only just a little, the man still chuckling sickeningly even in all this pain. "You kids are really something. One day you're fighting crime oh so innocently and now you're finally figuring out how the real world works. Touching really."

"Shut up." Raven's eyes showed no sympathy. "I'll kill her and then finish you off and I won't even hesitate."

"Heroes don't do that." The Clown Prince of Crime winked. "What are you doing with this gun business anyway? Aren't you one of those magician weirdos?"

"I'm not a hero anymore," Raven smiled almost evilly.

"Regardless, you're wasting your time! " The Joker re-iterated, looking into the gun barrel without an ounce of worry. "The spider is dead dearest. Get that through your cute little head. Osborne's reward wasn't worth the trouble."

"Lying son of a-"

"You've should've seen it." Joker began to laugh even more manically. "We had a smashing good time. I'd love to let you meet his death dealer."

Raven was about to kill this stupid clown, the anger rising up in her like a raging volcano. Instead she felt her world spin instantly as if an earthquake just tore her apart. It happened so fast. She heard an explosion. An explosion of the big bad kinds, sounding like dozens of wooden crates crushing behind her. Soon an immense pain shot across her whole body – her vision becoming a scrambled blur.

Broken, she found herself on the dirty cold floor, crates of scattered and splintery wood, piles of drugs around her. The warm iron taste of her blood filled her mouth as she saw double images. What the heck could do this to her so quickly?

The ground was shaking.

"Heyah toots." A gargantuan monster towered above her menacingly, a fitting raspy voice mocking her. "No one messes with the Joker as long as I am on his payroll."

Raven fought to a stand valiantly, her back giving out in an instant, the girl grimacing and coughing blood as she fell to a degrading position of all fours. She was helpless. Even legendary warriors couldn't stand when wounded by Juggernaut.

"A little trouble there eh? Here! Let me help you up!"

"Aaagh!!!" Raven cried out, her sword skidding away as her attempts to grab it failed. She was now being crushed for her troubles, her body between Juggernaut's fist and a concrete wall.

"Aw poor baby's hurtin'," The big dumb oaf cackled, sending his other giant fist crashing into Raven's body again as a double. The disgusting sound of bones crunching and crying filled the air. Of course the most evil of clown couples was enjoying every bit of it.

"Finish the bitch Juggahnaut!" Harley cheered like the evil cheerleader she was.

"And toss her in the river when done." Joker patted his muscle on his gigantic arm as he was aided to his feet by his loyal woman. "Let's go Boo Boo. I'll buy you some ice cream for all this trouble."

"Alright puddin'! Nighty night you gothic hussy!"

The Juggernaut turned with a sickening smile behind his domed head as his boss left.

"Aw, and I was having so much fun with you too." The red armored tank of a villain lifted Raven up by her dirtied ninja suit, the battered and bleeding girl wincing all the while. She couldn't even scream she was in so much agony. And it wasn't the physical pain.

"You killed him?" Raven blinked some moisture from her eyes, the droplets running down her cheek.

"Smashed him into pulp babe," Juggernaut winked. Raven denied.

"He's not dead," She gasped, breathing not even possible as her ribs were broken. "You didn't kill him."

"Whatever you say." Juggernaut bellowed, pulling her uncomfortably closer. "Sorry toots. I won't feel half as guilty killing you. You're not worth much at all."

The Juggernaut reared back for one final blow.

_Peter…_

"Why didn't you come back?" Raven muttered brokenly, her eyelids slowly closing, the crimson blood draining away from her limp body.

Things just turned black for her then.

Dead empty black.

--

**A Week Earlier…**

In a world so heavy with battle you'd think all conversation would be about how to save this planet or how to destroy it. There should be conversations about how to stop super villains. There should be conversations about screwing over super heroes. There should be talks about how to get rid of nuclear warheads. There should be talks of accelerating global warming.

A youthful villainous group below in Electro and Billy Numerous proved that priorities are a much needed fix in this world.

"Okay now let me get this straight dude."

"What?"

"The Ninja Turtles were a freaking comic book?!" Billy Numerous cracked.

Those glowing eyes rolled away from the graphical artwork of his comic. "Are you serious?"

"…"

"You're dense."

"What do ya mean dense?"

"You're clueless! How can you not know that the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are comic book characters?"

"I just watched the TV show and movies I dunno!"

"Ugh its stuff like this that'll never get us promoted!" The comic was rolled and bopped over the clueless one's head.

"Egh! What the heck is your problem?"

"How are we supposed to be promoted when you don't even know the history of the Ninja Turtles? You're knowledge is holding us back! We'll never be taken seriously by the boss, meaning we'll never become Immortals!"

"Blagh! How is knowin' the Ninja Turtles were a comic book series going to help us? It doesn't mean cow manure!"

"Ugh, it means everything you stupid hick! It shows just how little you know about the world. This non-knowledge of the Turtles is just an aberration. The news, the rumors, science, you're clueless about everything!"

"Am not!"

"Between you and Adonis, I seriously ever wondered why I-"

"Hold on a minute there blabber mouth!" Billy Numerous caught a glimpse of a figure high above them, towards the adjacent NYC radio building. Elektro made his attention towards Billy's stare, smirking instantly as now they both saw that dark figure. That target.

"Is that who I think it is?" Numerous blinked.

"Oh yeah," Elektro scowled dropping his soda and comic, his full attention now focused on a black and white bugger above them.

"That's Spider-Man, in black like they said." Billy spat. "What was that price on his head? Oh yea! Five hundred million dollar bounty from that Osborne guy!"

"Who cares about the money." Elektro shrugged.

"We do!" Billy morphed into three.

"We can show the boss that we're worth a damn by bagging that bug." The electric bound villain was salivating at the thought of a promotion. "And then we can be part of the big leagues!"

"Alright! Whatever! Money, or big time! I'll get Adonis and we'll hog-tie that spider!"

"You do that," Elektro saw the multiplier leave, conniving as he wanted to take this big prize for himself. These two had a history. This was going to be too easy. This kid was damn ready for anything Spider-Man had.

The electrical charged villain crackled energy as he hovered methodically next to the wall crawler. The black clad spider was hanging upside down in his usual position with those large eyes staring straight ahead. Elektro was surprised he didn't even get a word. Usually a battle with Spidey was like a stand up comedy act.

"So I hear there's a bounty on your web head, er, web head."

"So it seems."

"Black." Elektro chuckled, his entire energy flaring up. "Saves you the troubles of switching out of that red and blue mess eh? After I'm done with you, your costume is gonna be charred up anyway. Good thinking."

"You know me." Spider-Man continued to hang, aimlessly.

"Ergh, what the hell is wrong with you?" The zapper shouted, this sense of uncaring-ness making him feel belittled in the worst way. "I'm going to kill you and bring you to the boss!"

"The boss?" Spider-Man actually grew interested, titling his head.

"Yea web head, I'm going to be working for the Immortals soon after I impress him by killing you!" Elektro smirked. "And you're going to be my ticket to-AAGH!"

The final words never got out. A tentacle wrapped around Elektro's neck, crushing it and cutting off any circulation to his head. The amber energy around the villain instinctively lashed out at Spider-Man, not even a nick of damage being done. The villain's eyes widened with fear, the black suit seemed to be… alive.

"We're going to talk now." Spider-Man pulled the villain closer, more tendrils coiling up those arms and legs. "And for every time I think you're lying, or you don't talk, I'm snapping one of your limbs off."

Elektro was shocked.

Spidey laughed a bit, his symbiote seducing him to snap this bastard's head off. "The look on your face sure is cracking me up bolt boy."

"You're bluffing." The lightning rod grinned. "I ain't saying a word!"

"Oh you're talking," Spidey's eyes thinned. "I'm making sure of it."

The vice like grip on the neck began to coil even more tightly, Elektro's eyes bulging out of their sockets. The squirms didn't let up.

---

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The moment of a gradual awakening, it's such a sweet and gentle moment. The body feels energized yet the comfort of the bed and sheets make it feel like an angel giving a soft hug. No one in their right mind would want to get up. Half-demon or not, Raven enjoyed these feelings just like any other person would. Just like any normal human being would.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Unlike that annoying beep.

Raven rustled a bit in her bed, the white smooth sheets rubbing against her body, that warm and fuzzy feeling combating that annoying ring in her ear. There was something strange about today. It was strangely cold. Sure, Raven's room wasn't always the warmest of places but this definitely wasn't the cold air she had been used to in her dark room. This was too obvious.

She was less clothed then normal. A green outer garment was all there was.

"Huh?" Raven sat up instantly soaking in her surroundings like a sponge. The beeping noise. The coldness. Her barely clothed body. This was all beginning to make sense. Sort of...

_A hospital._ She was calm, trying to remember anything that would remotely make her end up in this place. Nothing came to mind at the moment.

The sorceress then did what any other clueless person would do. She eyed around a bit more. The eyeing was good. She was picking up clues. People had been in here. The evidence was some unfinished candy bars, snack chips, and an assortment of sodas lying across from her hospital bed.

Kids were here.

Some decorative arrangements were noticeable on the far table, closest to the window where the blinds were shut completely to cover out any sunlight. Friends. These people knew she loved the dark rooms. She took a closer look at the table. There were gifts. She looked at one gift with a note on it, a colorful bouquet of flowers arranged in a vase. Leaning over, she grabbed a card taking a peak.

_I know you don't like flowers. But I didn't know what you would like! So since you were unconscious I guess this is the only idea I had. Get better Raven!_

- Gar Gar Binks

Typical. Next present.

_Beast Boy is an idiot. Enjoy the fruits whenever you wake up Rae. We miss you plenty girl!_

- Cyborg

That brought a smile.

The other presents were presumably the other half of her former teammates. It was a box of dark bitter chocolates from Richard and Starfire. Of course they shared a present and of course Starfire signed the card! The smiley faces on it was enough of an indication. Raven almost thought it was cute. Almost.

Not living at Titans Tower anymore made her solemnly miss those days and all her friends' antics.

Antics.

Wait.

_Someone's missing…_

It was like a charge to the head. Raven was expecting a certain someone to have a present lying there too. Unlike Rich and Starfire, some things did change. Yes, Raven actually expected a gift. If she was hurt and unconscious, where the hell was he?

"Always forgetful," She rolled her eyes at the thought as she got out of bed. She didn't know what made her angrier; the fact that he didn't give her a gift in her time of hospitalization or that she was angry about such a stupid thing in the first place. Only girly girls would be angered by such childish selfishness.

The sorceress sat up staring at herself in the mirror a few yards away. A few plucks of the measurement systems on her arms and chest and the heart monitor went flat line. She ignored it. She knew she was feeling fine. There wasn't even a scratch on her.

She eyed her clothes. These had to go. She made a surly face at the gown on her and sighed. A blink and magically her blue and black uniform would appear if all went to plan.

"H-hey," Raven scowled, noticing her patient's gown was still intact, and not replaced.

Another try.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Nothing.

"W-what's going on?" Raven gasped. She was wrong. Something wasn't right at all! Her powers were gone!

"Raven!"

The familiar voice made Raven spin into a pivot in all this mind mayhem, being instantly met with a hug of all hugs not helping. Starfire of Tamaran never disappointed with these. It was good for her. Bad for those in her clutches.

"… S-starfire…"

"You are alright!" The alien bounced her friend up and down. Raven hugged back reluctantly, suddenly realizing that she hadn't seen her best friend in quite awhile.

Starfire's appearance and personality was the same as always, if not less alien-like as before. She still struggled with her English apparently but gone now was the two piece alien suit. This girl seemed to be relishing in the Earthly ways of womankind, dressing in a pink spaghetti top and a short mini jean-skirt. She resembled one of those cute models in those magazines.

Lucky Nightwing.

"It's so nice to see you up and about friend." The Tamaranean cheered. "We have been waiting days for your awakening."

Days? That statement brought a halt to all the reminiscing. Raven's face told the whole story.

"Y-you mean you do not remember?" Starfire was worried, putting her friend down as she received no real reply. Raven seemed out of it.

"L-let us go to lunch." The alien girl smiled to brighten up the mood as always. "Your hunger must be as great as a Rufian Zophgar. I will explain this all to you then?"

Raven nodded slowly and carefully. "Great idea."

--

"God dammit!" Billy Numerous split into a massive amount of clones. "Bring it on Spider-Loser! I'm gonna kick your ass for taking out my buddy!"

"Your buddy needs to learn how to talk." The obsidian vigilante tossed a beaten, limp, and de-shocked Elektro. That was way too easy.

"We'll take you out son!" The group of Billys attempted to gang up on him, beginning to dog pile violently. Spider-Man didn't even budge. This villain had no clue. Things were different now. He was unstoppable.

Tendrils, one for every clone lashed out, impaling or crushing their way to the real Numerous, finding him as instantly as one, two, three. Spidey now slammed the multiplier into the concrete sidewalk by his neck, choking the life out of the punk with his bare hands.

"Don't make the same mistake Elektro made buddy." Those white eyes had no emotion.

"Y-you're a good guy!" Billy gasped, this grip being almost lethal. "… you g-guys don't do this stuff!"

"Shut up." Spider-Man reared his fist back, pulling the helpless villain up. "I'm going to ask you this once. Who's your boss and where is he?"

"…."

POW!

A bruise formed.

"Where is he?"

"D-damn it, I can't say anything!"

SMACK!

That one drew blood.

"Who is he?"

Billy was discombobulated and bleeding from his nose. "Jesus… I can't tell you. If I do, I'll get my-"

WHAM!

The last punch ended the conversation abruptly.

--

It just took some patience. The memories were flowing back like a shot of nostalgia. Raven knew where she was and faintly what had been going on currently in her life. She was in Stark Towers Medical Center, the newest hospital complex in New York for the much heralded Alliance. Yes, the Alliance. A giant world-wide super-group built on defusing organized crime, a coalition that acts as a go-between for other super groups such as the Justice League or the Avengers.

The creation of this group was a much needed reply to another world-wide threat. This threat was in the form of an equally sizeable crime syndicate that dubbed themselves the Immortals, which act under the shadows with the use of trickery and destruction to get what they want.

Earth was in a massive under-ground war of a world-wide magnitude never seen before, with super-powers of good and evil locked in a chess match of epic proportions. The Immortals had recently struck death to one of the biggest icons, one of their leaders Captain America.

Things were bad. That's why Raven was here helping. She was here for a reason.

It was fitting in like a puzzle. Raven could remember the events leading up to her departure from the Titans and her acquisition of the position as one of the young commanders of this Alliance. She was a trainer and a leader now.

_I joined this group with your words Peter._

This was why she wasn't a Titan anymore. Spider-Man convinced her to leave with him.

"You see Raven, after you were rescued, you could not be awakened but you were alive." Starfire continued to speak as the two were feasting with bowls of Jell-o. "We were so worried!"

"I'm sorry to worry you all." Raven more or less poked at her Jell-o cup, staring at the crimson gel jiggle before peaking up. "Where's everyone else anyway?"

"They will be here soon Raven. I cannot wait until Robi-" Starfire blinked. "I mean Nightwing, Beast Boy, and Cyborg arrive! They will be so happy to see you!"

"Of course," Raven smiled gingerly at the thought. "I can't-"

"Cool beans! Tell them I said hi Rae Rae." A flame-less Johnny Storm, who was being a stalker and quite close to Starfire suddenly kissed Raven's head from behind without warning.

"Get better sweetheart." Johnny winked at Raven, turning to Starfire. "And I'll talk to you later my cute caramel alien!"

…

"What a strange boy that one is." Star spoke irony.

"Rude jerk is more like it," Raven growled, all the while having the urge to telekinetically bash an as always flirtatious Johnny Storm over the head as he was leaving. Where the heck were her powers when she needed them?

"Hey, so I heard our resident sorceress was up and running." A man layered in metal armor, much taller than both girls looked down in a hidden smile.

"Yes! Friend Raven has awoken." Starfire gleefully pulled Raven close to her, smiling like a child at Christmas as the one and only Iron Man just stared stupidly.

"It's good to see one of our best back up and running." Tony Stark hid behind his robotic voice. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I don't know." Raven answered solemnly, looking down. "Apparently my powers are gone."

She played with her fingers as a demonstration, no black energy emitting from them at all. Iron Man of course was instantly analyzing her from behind that mask. Starfire worryingly grasped onto her friend tightly.

"Oh no! Raven is broken?!"

"N-no Star I feel fine. It's just my powers."

"That Blood must have done a number on you." Iron Man just laid a memory bomb on Raven as he continued to analyze her physical readings.

"Blood? Brother Blood?"

The flashes in her mind made her shiver in terror. She was breathing a little heavy at the mention of that name.

"Raven, I know this is traumatic, but we'll work through it. You're one of our best agents." Iron Man patted her shoulder.

"Will we be able to fix Raven?" Starfire had kitten eyes of sadness.

"Of course, what has been done can be reversed." Iron Man answered confidently. "Just make sure you and your old Titan buddies know you're okay alright? I gotta go."

"Thanks Tony." Raven nodded in appreciation. It was always like Iron Man to be supportive. He was the coolest of the 'big guys' up in the upper echelon in command in the Alliance.

The mechanized hero made leave as Starfire continued their conversation. The memory was becoming clear as Starfire continued to speak. Blood had returned in his youthful form in their meeting awhile ago. His defeat was only temporary at the hands of Spider-Man and the Titans.

It's been years since that day. That's what happened to her. Raven had been kidnapped and trapped in the new H.I.V.E. The only reason she was alive now was because of a daring rescue mission. It wasn't much of a Calvary numbers wise. It was only a one man plan. One hero fought through the entire H.I.V.E. base to get to her, spoiling a young Brother Blood's evil intentions.

"Spider-Man went alone." Starfire sighed sadly. "We wished to help but we were called upon to aid elsewhere. Once we found out his plans it was too late. He would not let us go with him. He said he did not wish any of us harm and would not involve us."

"He did that?" Raven bit her lip, knowing this news could only be followed by worse news.

"Yes, and since that day he brought you back," Starfire frowned. "We have not been able to locate him."

"Is he…"

"He is alive." Starfire killed that thought.

"Good…" a gulp followed.

"I dislike being the bearer of the bad news." Koriand'r held Raven's hand in support. "He may be alive but our friend Spider-Man is in much trouble now."

"How so?"

The following story that followed made Raven want to pop someone on the head.

--

"I don't know shit man!" Adonis cried out, his face being driven into the ground.

"I'm not playing around kid." Spider-Man put more pressure against the skull, a helpless Adonis being bled into the building.

The villain was hopeless without his armor and he knew it. This dark Spider-Man made quick work of those worthless metals. Rage made that hard steel as easy to cut through as butter. The symbiote on him turned that thing into Swiss cheese.

"AAAAGH!" more blood was smeared against the wall.

"Speak, I really don't want to write my name with your face on this building."

"Okay! Okay! Okay! He's the Joker! Agh!"

"Joker," The arachnid tossed the villain to the ground, after roughly shoving him into the wall. "So Gotham City is where the brains is at."

"Right," Adonis held his face, the crimson streams pouring from his wounds. The crowds began to show up, as dawn was shifting to morning. This was such a sight. People were flabbergasted seeing their once great hero of red and blue turned into this death black vigilante.

"Thanks for the cooperation." Spidey walked. "Tell Joker that I'm coming for him. None of you Immortals are safe anymore."

"Hahahaha," Adonis chuckled, groaning painfully as the laughing hurt.

"What's so funny?" Parker continued to walk.

"You think the boss is afraid of you?" Adonis spat. "I don't care if you're in red, blue, black, or pink! The Joker and his pals will finish you off quick. He'll finish you off quick, just like that stupid patriotic-!"

Spider-Man suddenly snapped, grabbing the kid by his hair and pulling him up. "The name is Captain America!"

"Whatever," Adonis scowled with confidence. "Bottom line? You Alliance dip shits are dead! All of you are going to be bowing to us. It's over-"

CRACK!

Adonis' body fell. Spider-Man just stared at the result of his actions, the tendrils that did the job coiling back into his body. Another life taken. Another thug off the streets permanently. The arachnid seemed to be more smug then regretful. This change was just too dramatic for the crowd around him though. A young boy was in tears at what he just saw, and Peter Parker just didn't even seem to give a damn. It was too late to care.

"Never mind about telling Joker." Spider-Man patted Adonis' head. "I bet he loves surprises anyway."

The police sirens were coming, helicopters rushing towards the scene. All of our finest only found three wounded young villains, one totally gone. The chase after the culprit was on.

--

Boom! Raven's fist slammed on her armchair.

"What the hell Tony?" The gray vixen growled, showing no weakness to her superior. "How can you not give Spider-Man any chance to explain himself?'

"… Raven calm down."

"I won't calm down!" Raven plotted her hands on Tony Stark's desk as she stood. "He disobeyed orders to save me! How can you punish him for that? Is this Superman's call? Is this Batman's? I'll go to any of them!"

"You want to talk to one of them? Here ya go." Iron Man's blood was as cold as the steel that surrounded him. The lap top Tony was fiddling around with was spun, showing Raven a webpage from the Daily Bugle, with the words "Dark Menace", an image of Spider-Man drenched in an inky black fleeing from the cops. Raven just stared at it dumbfounded, her words frozen in her throat.

A picture-in-picture image of a dark figure, a hero resembling a bat swooped from the lower half. The Dark Knight cut to the chase.

"I'm sorry Raven." Batman stated. "Spider-Man has stolen S.T.A.R. and S.H.I.E.L.D. property. He disobeyed his superior's orders. He's committed crimes. This is not any of our call and we can't help him anymore than we have tried. He will be arrested on sight."

"That suit." Raven whispered worryingly.

"His actions have been inexcusable." Batman scowled behind his mask. "Nightwing tried to reason to him. We all did."

"How is that black suit on him?" Raven more or less ignored Batman. "I thought that was-"

"Venom is no longer a part of our problems." Iron Man interrupted timely. "Eddie Brock is in stable condition in emergency care without his symbiote. In an attempt to foil Brother Blood's plans of re-emergence Venom attempted to infiltrate, only to be seriously injured… and separated."

"And Spider-Man stole the suit?"

"Exactly," Batman's stoic stare didn't let up. "I didn't want to be the one to explain this to you but this is serious. Spider-Man needs to be captured and taken into our custody."

"B-but." Raven just sighed, looking down. "Does anyone know where he is?"

"We haven't seen him since the day he left you in a hospital bed." Batman informed. "The last person in our Alliance he spoke to was Eddie Brock, and that was four days ago. I am sure there's-"

"Where is Eddie?"

"Raven, you will not go find him." Batman stopped her thoughts instantly with that signature orderly voice.

"Says who?"

"Your relationship with Spider-Man forbids it." The Dark Knight shook his head. "You will be under our watch until this is all resolved. It's too dangerous for you. As I hear your powers are-"

"Bite me." Raven scowled, walking out of the room in a tirade of worry and anger.

Iron Man turned the laptop around slowly as the angry teen walked away in a violent fury, meeting eye to eye with his teammate in that webpage box. "Well that went well."

"It always does." Batman sighed.

"You know, she's going to learn that Spider-Man has murdered people right? He's in the city right now being chased down for more-"

"I know," The Dark Knight nodded solemnly. "I didn't have the heart to tell her right now."

"You have a heart?" Iron Man chuckled jokingly. "Since when did you get a soft spot for kids? I never took you as a Barney figure."

"Only to those involved with an old associate of mine." Batman shot back. "She's like family to us. To me."

"Heh, kids Bats," Iron Man shrugged, chuckling to his Justice League friend. "Can't live with them-"

"But they can definitely live without you." A masked Bruce Wayne finished with conviction. "Send out some of our guys. We need to get Spider-Man into our custody."

"Got it chief. We'll send our best."

--

**A/N: **Next chapter, Raven meets up with Eddie Brock and an old nemesis, preparing herself for a search of her old friend Spider-Man. What will it take to get this done? Will she make deals with those she wouldn't normally trust?

What about the symbiote? How the hell did it get back on Peter and why is Spider-Man so pissed off? Stay tuned for the next episode!


	2. Human Nature

**A/N: **No one should be reading this still… haha.. Two years… oh my… I've been so far away from fan fiction that its funny I am back. I still love the characters and I love writing. MJs passing inspired me to finish this chapter and this story really. Best creative artist in my life time for sure.

This chapter is dedicated to him.

--

"_It isn't your fault Pete…"_

_You're my girlfriend Raven… you're supposed to say that…_

"_You do EVERYTHING in your power to help people.. you should feel great!"_

…_But I don't…_

"_Its not your fault… Captain America died…"_

_Just like it wasn't my fault my uncle died.. right?_

"… _Come on Pete.. you can't quit…"_

_I'm Spider-Man…. No more…_

**--**

"_And They Say… Why? Why? Tell them that its human nature… Why? Why? Does he do me that way?" – Michael Jackson_

**--**

**The Streets of the NYC**

"Always over compensating."

"Say what?"

"Gee I love it how you boys seem to love anything with some sort of violent rage. That 'I gotta be macho' routine is just too cute."

In a world full of problems the always constant battles between the male and female worlds continue, with a fury. Beast Boy and Cyborg of the Teen Titans was leaning this the hard way. The mutant blue teleported known as Nightcrawler could only shake his head. Kitty Pride of X-men fame was laying the smack down on their masculine butts.

"It's like if a guy cries it's the end of the world!" Kitty shrugged. "But if he acts tough and watches football, it's okay. Always solving every problem with the wrong muscles dude."

"W-whoa, as if girls don't have their own problems" Beast Boy spat back playfully from his shotgun position.

"Yea this is definitely not a one way street Kitten." Cyborg was driving as swiftly as can be. "Right NC?"

"Vell… I must say…"

"You guys can't get enough of the macho. Movies, music, games? You desperately need your raging spurts. Like that 300 movie… cept without all the buff buff."

"Oh no, not again," Cyborg jumped in as the T-Car stopped at a red-light.

"Hey! 300 was an awesome technical achievement!" Garfield defended his beloved movie.

"Hah! 300 was a way for guys to feed themselves with a good source of that masculine steroid juice." Kitty winked. "There was so much beefcake in that movie it needed all that blood and spears to-"

"And what do YOU think is a good movie smarty pants?" Beast Boy playfully beamed in interruption.

"West Side Story," Kitty stuck her tongue out.

Blinks…

"Chick flick!"

"Not a chick flick!"

"Fine! It's a pansy movie." BB made a face, using his fingers to mimic the choreography. "Who needs another Romeo and Juliet story?"

"Typical male," Kitty poked the green one's nose. "The guys at Xavier institute are just the same."

"Ugh, even Raven wasn't this anti-male." BB shot, Cyborg laughing at the remark as they made a left turn.

"Hey, I'm not anti-male. I just think it's really cute and pathetic how you guys-"

"Okay! Enough! Guys are macho!" Beast Boy lunged his hands at the girl to scare her off in a playful way. Kitty only batted his hands away just as softly giggling. X-men and Titans do get along as anyone could see.

"Speaking of which I wonder how Raven's feeling," Cyborg chimed in. "She's been through a lot."

"Grumpy maybe?" Beast Boy made a mimicking scowl.

"I don't know how a girl like that could live with you guys." Kitty latched onto Nightcrawler in total randomness. "She's so different."

"S-she certainly is much different then ze rest of you." The blushing blue boy said in stutter, staring at Kitty's head as she was buried into his chest.

"Different is good sometimes." Cyborg smirked. "You X people should know just as well as we do."

"True that." Beast Boy added a collaborative nod. Just how long has it been without calm ol' Raven, the one that balanced the cheerful and erratic side of the team? The Titans had never been the same since Raven left to join up with the Alliance. The same could also be said when Spider-Man joined and left.

"All I know is I'm going to be so glad to see her." BB leaned back in his chair, much calmer in his thoughts. "I miss having her around the Tower."

"Me too buddy." Cyborg agreed.

"Aw," Kitty whined. "The boys are getting sentimental."

Both of the Titan boys turned ready to butt heads with their playful gal friend, only to see Nightcrawler and Kitty's eyes look like deer staring at headlights.

BOOM!

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Everyone in the car yelled as a black blur slammed into the car's hood, bringing the T-car to a crazy spin. Cyborg's expert driving ability saved them the troubles of damage as the car skidded to a stop, inches away from a building.

Everyone stared at the two pallid eyes which were just as large as the four kids in the car had.

"Spidey?" Beast Boy unlocked his door.

Spider-Man didn't' even give it another seconds thought as he sprayed a web line leaping away before any confrontation would be had. Cyborg slammed his fist into the wheel, opening the door.

"Hey man! We just want to talk!"

"That guy is so sexy." Kitty sighed, heart-eyes clouding her view. "And he's even sexier in black."

"Typical female..." Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other and muttered in unison.

Suddenly winds of a furious chase soared above them, Johnny Storm being the most noticeable engulfed in flames, leading a pack of Alliance members after Spider-Man. Police cars and choppers were close behind, narrowly missing pedestrians as they gave frantic pursuit. Cyborg swore he even saw some of the bad guys in the mix.

"Watch it pals!" Kid Flash zoomed by, making the T-Car once again spin a couple more times.

"Man our buddy's in trouble." Cyborg coughed a bit as the dust settled. "It's like the whole city is after him."

Nightcrawler leapt out of T-Car and stared at Beast Boy. "Shall we give chase as well?"

"You read my mind blue." Beast Boy turned into an eagle and soared off as Nightcrawler vanished into thin air. Cyborg and Kitty would follow closely, both preparing for the worst. They needed to get to their arachnid friend first… or else.

--

**The Hospital**

The desk hostess made it clear. Room 13 on the third floor. Raven strolled past the last crimson mahogany door with that calm sorceress strut, now staring up at the nameplate that was adjacent to the room number in block letter form.

Edward Brock Jr.

There was nervousness. Everyone in the world knows Venom wasn't exactly what people would all stable. The only reason the Alliance allowed the crazy symbiote to join was that at least he could be somewhat controlled as an ally. Honestly for all Venom's problems as a teammate, he was much better on your side than not.

Raven had no idea what to expect. She had never talked to Eddie without the black symbiote costume. Peter had told her stories of Eddie pre-suit. Their heated competitions at the Daily Bugle, which lead to Brock's downfall that eventually turned him into the obsidian monster that defined him ever since.

Peter seemed to be heading down the same path. Raven wasn't going to let him turn into what Eddie turned into.

_No Venom… is going to get to you Pete…_

The purple eyed girl grabbed at the door knob with renewed confidence, silently as possible turning it to crack the door open. It was only courteous. From what Raven remembered and was told, Eddie was the ally that was with her when they were brutally attacked by the H.I.V.E. The two had been sent out for a recovery mission to help the Avengers up around New Jersey when Brother Blood and his purple hooded goons hounded them.

Result? She was taken to the base after a daring rescue and Venom must have tried to save her prior. Sickening. Raven didn't want to think about it anymore. It was even scarier that maybe Eddie got the worst of the Blood abduction.

"Mmhmm, not bad for a wounded patient," Raven heard a girly giggle.

"You kidding me?" The confident kid replied. "A little beating can't keep me down."

The laughing and kinky talk was from two young kids. Check that. Two young kids madly in love. The door was already too opened and the light crept in, the two pairs of eyes scowling straight at Raven.

"Nurse!" A growling Jinx had glowing pink eyes. "I said we were-"

"Um, maybe I should come back later..."

"Raven?!"

"Awkward." Eddie blinked from below, his blue eyes and blonde hair was being blocked by the once stick-girl who was beginning to develop a body.

"Is that you?" Jinx grinned big, turning from her saddled position over her man.

"Y-yea..." Raven could only feel discomfort as the two stared at her from their awkward position. "I don't think the doctors would appreciate you being on Brock like that."

"Eh, my big lug is fine." Jinx rolled her eyes. "Just one lazy little boy he is."

"I was dying here!" Eddie swooned playfully, laying back and playing dead in his bed.

Meet the most questionable members of the heroic Alliance. Eddie Brock and Jinx. Whether or not the two turned-coat together or one convinced the other is irrelevant really. It was just plain creepy. It's scary how things change. When Venom and Jinx first met there relationship was more a necessity than a pleasure.

"It's good to see you." Jinx got out of bed slowly, being careful to mess with Eddie's vital monitors. The young blonde kid was now only annoyed. Raven was taking away his fun.

"Good to see you too." Raven nodded, her former foe grabbing her in a hug that wasn't really returned.

The two exchanged the same conversation Raven was having with everyone who saw her. How are you feeling? When did you get up? Watching the former Titan and H.I.V.E. member chat, Eddie was just smirking quietly all the while.

"Look sorry to cut this short but I have to talk to him." Raven pointed and Jinx paused for a second..

"Uh sure," Jinx walked over to her sick lovey-boy patient, holding his hand. "I'll be back okay?"

"With that nurse outfit you said you were going to wear?" Eddie gleamed.

"Shuddap." Jinx rolled her cat eyes as the young kid shrugged in a sad manner. Raven was just too out of it.

"No funny business with my man." The pink vixen hinted as she passed Raven. "Just cause we're friends now doesn't mean I won't think twice before smacking you upside the head."

"I think your boyfriend is safe." Raven muttered sarcastically as Jinx exited.

"Nice girl isn't she?" Eddie laid back in total relaxation.

"Scary nice," The sorceress understated.

Jinx's turn to good was scary but predictable. Hanging out with Gizmo and Mammoth would make any villain want to switch sides as far as Raven was concerned. Brock's shift to good and his current predicament however was scarier. There didn't seem to be any bitterness in this blonde kid lying in the hospital bed. There were no fangs. No tongue. Eddie was as vulnerable as any young man. A far cry from Venom. And for now... he seemed content.

"I appreciate you trying to save me." Raven sat down next to him in the chair.

"Only following orders," Brock replied, turning his face to the side to meet Raven's stare. "How are you holding up?"

"Besides my powers being gone?" The sorceress shrugged. "I guess I'm as fine as you."

"I know Blood did some screwed up stuff to you." The blonde said. "But I'm not talking about that little incident. Parker is in trouble I hear."

"Yea, of the worst kind..."

--

Beast Boy and Cyborg could only stare on in silence as they looked around them. They finally caught up to the chase and really couldn't believe their eyes. Webbing all over Time Square, heroes and villains being unconscious and hanging in the largest web ever created. The heart of New York City had been turned into a spider's nest.

"What the hey?" Cyborg muttered in awe.

"Spidey did this to all of them?!" Beast Boy was a bit more frantic. "Dude I gotta get me one of those black suits."

"Don't follow me guys." Spider-Man breathed heavily from behind them, the suit spraying out tendrils wildly, seeming to enjoy the violence. Peter was controlling it… but for how long? The symbiote was out of control.

"Dude, Spidey how did you do this man? This is awesome!" BB got bopped in the head, growling as he did.

"We just want to talk okay Pete?" Cyborg pleaded.

"They're probably more on the way." Spider-Man finally settled, his suit going back to its normal state of calmness. "I have to go"

"B-but!" Beast Boy was then interrupted.

"There's nothing to talk about." Spider-Man began to walk off. "Just turn around and walk away. Please."

"Calm down. We're here to help."

A new voice came as a blue daredevil suddenly landed next to the three, staff in hand, looking like one jazzed up hero. Spider-Man could only stare blankly as Cyborg and Beast Boy were grinning with glee.

Their leader was here.

Nightwing was here.

"Let us help you." Nightwing tossed aside a crony working for Kingpin who was also playing the chase for Spider-Man game.

Spidey had no interest.

"You want to help me." Spider-Man began to walk away. "Tell those Alliance kids to stay way from me. I don't want to hurt them."

"Yea," Nightwing sighed. "You only want to do it to the bad guys. That's… not going to win you any more friends Pete."

"They deserve it." The black arachnid muttered with a tinge of sinister tone that warped a bit.

"This hate and rage is going to eat you up Peter." Nightwing scowled. "You have to get that suit off. Its bad news!"

"Not until I'm done with my business." Spider-Man turned. "I had enough of the preaching."

"You can't go killing the Immortals." Cyborg sighed. "That's not what we stand for. You can't kill to get what you want man! That's not you!"

"Better them than any of you." The arachnid fired off a webline ready to make leave.

"Dude, Raven's awake and we're going to visit her!" Beast Boy tried to lighten things up.

Spider-Man paused, his rage being forced down by the mention of her name. His voice was no longer one of frustration but a much calmer self. Almost like the one they knew before in red and blue. The sentimental thought wasn't going to lasts long.

"That's good." The boy in black nodded. "Take care of her… and don't follow me."

With a yank of a webline, he was off into the streets.

"Man, he's changed." Cyborg blinked.

"It's scary..." Nightwing turned to his teammates with a face of disturbance.

"That black suit?" Beast Boy blinked.

"No," Nightwing began to walk towards the stairs. "It's scary that he was kind of acting this way before that black suit got on him…"

--

"He came to me one night in costume." Brock was in deep remembrance. "He was a wreck. He was angry. He was worried."

"Peter came to you why?" Raven asked worryingly.

"He wanted to ask me about the suit." Eddie replied. "How it had changed since the last time he wore it."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that nothing's changed. I told him not to wear it. I told him all the things a 'good guy' should say. I knew it wasn't going to change a thing."

Raven nodded, and could only sympathize. What it felt like for Peter to know that she was captured and being tortured and his powers were failing him. It was coming together quite well for her. Peter stole the symbiote suit because it was his last option.

"Imagine walking into the darkness after you've been there before." Eddie stared at the white wall above. "Pete willingly walked back into that black suit knowing how much it would affect him."

"To rescue me."

"I guess." Eddie nodded. "At least partially..."

"What is that supposed to mean?" The developing woman in Raven took offense.

"You feel yourself without your powers?" The boy pointed out. "Your powers were stripped from you against your will by Brother Blood. With Peter, he lost his powers through his own self-doubt. He was angry he couldn't break through that barrier... angry enough to do something about it."

"You're saying he did this to please himself?"

"You were going to be rescued Raven." Eddie looked on. "Whether it was Spider-Man or someone else... Peter did it because he felt he needed to do it. He needed the fix to fill his own conscience."

"And the suit is supposed to fix this?" Raven crossed her arms. "That suit turns people into monsters..." 

"Heh," Eddie rolled his eyes. "No. On the contrary. People turn that suit into a monster."

"Huh?"

"You think Venom was a one way street? It took me and that suit to create it. My anger turned that suit into what we became. It's sad that people always want to find something else to put the blame on. Its… human nature…"

"Peter doesn't do these things." Raven defended her friend. "He doesn't kill people."

"Normally." Eddie thought. "It's strange how certain things can trigger the worst out of humans. Come on Raven. It doesn't take a devil inside you to know that we humans are capable of pure evil."

Raven knew it. Trigon imprinted that fact into her mind long-ago. But Peter wasn't one of those people. He wasn't.

"I don't believe you. That symbiote is twisting his head into doing these things and I'm going to stop him."

"... Even against the bosses' orders?"

"Forget them, I'm doing it myself." Raven got up.

"But your powers..."

"Do you think I give a damn?" The girl walked towards the door.

"If you see him," Eddie stopped the furious Sorceress in her tracks. "Tell him I'll be looking for him after I'm out of bed. He has something that I want back…"

"You actually want that thing back?" Raven couldn't believe it.

"For my own reasons," Eddie smiled at the thought of his black gooey friend. "Just like Parker had his own reasons sweetheart."

"… That thing should be destroyed." The sorceress opened the door and slammed it.

Jinx was only staring. "If you are going to go after the Spider by yourself, let me get you what you need."

"Huh?" Raven stared. "You were listening?"

"I couldn't help it!" Jinx latched onto her. "Look, you have no powers and I don't want you getting killed. It's sad to say grumpy but I've grown attached to you."

"Sadly so." Raven walked and Jinx followed like an annoying toddler.

"I can get you some stuff that'll help keep you safe and keep our Alliance head honchos off your back."

"Where?" Raven turned to her.

"Let's just say that me turning good hasn't exactly cut all my ties with my old buddies." Jinx grinned that evil grin she used to do so much. So cute yet disturbing. "The guy's name is Deadpool…"

Raven wasn't hesitating at all. "I'm listening..."

"This way Ms. Roth!" Jinx grabbed her and yanked.

"Gah!"

--

The symbiote slurped back into his skin, Parker molding the symbiote into his regular clothing of hoodie and jeans, dyed in a jet black of course. The Parker home was always nicer on the ears than the eyes. He could hear Aunt May and other voices in the kitchen. This was… home.

"Oh that Superman is a hunk in that red underwear!"

"MJ that's gross..."

"Harry you should wear that!"

"Say what?!"

Crazy talk. This little shack in Queens was home. It was Peter's home. Titans Tower was the only other place he could even compare this place to.

_The Tower…_

"Hey Aunt May I'm home." The door squeaked opened.

"Oh Peter!" His warmth-filled Aunt embraced him, Peter noticing the two other voices in the house instantly.

"Heyah Tiger." MJ grinned cutely.

"Sup buddy?" Harry gave him a mini salute.

"Heyah guys." Peter hugged his aunt while nodding at them. "What's up guys?"

"We were waiting for you." The red-head girl squinted. "We're eating dinner tonight together remember?"

"Oh… r-right." Peter smiled in a good save. "Of course!"

"Don't say you forgot now Peter." Aunt May frowned.

"Oh uh, sure, we're eating tonight." Parker strutted his act. "But I came by to tell you guys some news. I have to be traveling because Mr. Jameson-"

"Never mind that, we'll save the news for later." Aunt May whapped him. "Mary Jane may you go help me set up the table?"

"Sure Aunt May." She walked by Peter rolling her eyes. "Shape up Parker."

Peter smirked as the old girl of his dreams eyed him. That little thought was struck down by lightning as Harry and MJ shared a cute little peck as they walked by. Whether or not that the still stone smirk Peter had on his face was pseudo or not was unknown to him. Things were getting bad in terms of emotions. What was real or fake didn't really matter now... his aggression was targeting Harry… but the symbiote wasn't in full control… yet.

It seemed like déjà vu though the realization. He was going to push Raven away just like Mary Jane at this rate. Spider-Man never wins.

"So how's it going buddy? Miss seeing you around." Harry broke his thoughts with the vocal hammer.

"Uh, it's been hectic as usual." Peter sat down. "How are things with you?"

"Well Oscorp is shooting off the roof." The kid billionaire's head seemed to be swelling to the size of the moon. "LexCorp and Wayne Enterprises are trying to catch up but-"

"I was talking a little more about you and MJ." Peter muttered.

"Oh," Harry's comfort level took a notch down. "We're great man. I... ya know, MJ is a sweetheart and-"

"Yea." Peter made a straight face. "I know."

Awkwardness.

"… Well uh." Harry made a face of worry. "How are things with you and... that girl?"

"Raven?"

"Yea that's it," Harry eyed him jokingly. "Dating a superhero you dog."

Peter took all the fun out of it like popping a balloon. "... We're not doing too good."

"Oh... but why?" Harry blinked. "Didn't Spider-Man introduce you two? I mean... he is a "hero" after all right?"

The word Spider-Man seemed to set off an aura in the air that neither of them liked. It was way too late to take it back.

"Look… can we get off this subject before it starts?" Peter's aggression tinged, the black suit rippling lightly. "I don't want to hear that name when we're speaking Harry."

"Sorry buddy, but you need to see that masked freak for what he is." Harry seemed to be a bit angrier as well... almost unnaturally. "Just because he hooked you up with a fox and makes your money doesn't change the fact that he killed my father. Look at him now killing people all over the place. Police officers chasing him..."

"Shut your mouth Harry." Peter snapped, grabbing his shirt. Harry looked down at his hand in disbelief.

"Get your hands off me!" Harry pulled his hands away. Peter could only breath heavy as he tried to collect himself. His anger was getting the best of him. Harry's seemed to do the same.

Unnatural...

"Look Harry... I'm sorry."

"Whatever..." The dark haired kid straightened out his Armani suit. "You better get off that arachnid's side Peter. My little bounty on his head is going to get him killed. I don't want you in the crossfire."

"Harry..." 

"Don't side with that lowlife." Harry growled.

"H-hey guys what's wrong?" MJ walked in.

Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door. "We're leaving."

"B-but."

"Harry and Mary Jane you two are leaving already?" Aunt May sighed.

"Sorry Aunt May, I just had an emergency phone call." Harry walked out the door. "Meet me in the car MJ."

Peter was only looking at the ground as Mary Jane eyed him. Aunt May could only sit down in disappointment.

"L-look MJ, I have to leave town for a bit for Mr. Jameson." Parker looked at her. "Can you please check on my Aunt from time to time...?" 

"Sure Pete." MJ held his hand. "I will. Please work things out with Harry in the mean time okay?"

"Okay." Peter smiled as the red-haired girl walked out.

Aunt May looked at her most loved child and looked out the door. "Your friends need you Peter. These confrontations are a waste. Don't let your friends be pushed away."

"I know Aunt May..." Peter sat down and held her hand. "I'll... try to fix things as soon as I can."

"Soon may not be enough Peter." Aunt May clutched his hand. "Soon may be too late..."

--

R.I.P Michael… you're the best!


	3. The Dead Pool

**A/N: **No one should be reading this still... but... whatever. :) Only way to do this is update episodically from here on out. Short bursts of ideas.

Episode 1: Deadpool...

_

* * *

_

_Walk, Walk, Fashion Baby.  
Work it, move it that bitch is crazy.  
Walk, Walk, Passion Baby  
Work it, I'm a free bitch baby…_

Flying by in a red convertible Jinx owned (Raven tried to ignore how), the purple haired sorceress could only shake her head at what she was hearing. The music kids listened to these days was just not her cup of tea. It was horrible… noise.

"Roma… romam~a… Gaga oh lala… want your bad romance." Jinx sang happily only to hear her radio shut off abruptly. She turned towards her friend quite upset. "Gah! Hey! I love that song!"

"I let you listen to it about two minutes too long." Raven sat firm, still being quite the grump apparently.

"Shit and here I was thinking without those powers of yours you'd lighten up a bit!"

"You thought wrong…" Raven breathed as she turned towards her mirror… looking at herself after Jinx's reminder of her situation. Mirrors used to remind Raven of what was inside her for what was supposed to be her life. That feeling of dread and curse, the results of her devilish heritage. Without that taint… it was so strange. She hadn't had time to let it set in yet. Nor did she wonder where it went. Spider-Man was all that was on her mind… and she was as usual pissed.

_Peter when I find you I'm strangling you for making me worry like this…_

"Well here we are toots." Jinx parked the convertible across the street from a plain old building in the slums. A strange sight a casually dressed Raven in black pants and a blue A.D.I.D.A.S. sweatshirt stepped out to a party… not impressed.

"An abandoned warehouse. Why don't the good guys always look here to bust you all first?" Raven looked at the dark landscape.

"Uh because they want to party too?" Jinx grabbed Raven by the hand, pulling her along like they were longtime friends. "Come on!"

Raven just grumbled as she was dragged, the two gray magicians stepping up to a doorway with a small opening in the front built for beady eyes. It looked like the speakeasies of the olden US days of the 30s. Raven was half expecting some body with a James Cagne voice to pop up. Jinx's hand bumped the wood a few good ones.

"What's the password?" A high pitched voice came.

"Gizmo is a douche and Mammoth is a big bastard!"

"W-what the! H-h-hey bronco breath! Open up the door! It's Jinx!"

"No kidding…"

A shaggy well armored bouncer opened the door with the biggest toothy smile. For Raven it was scary. The ape like villain still was that huge threat but seeing Jinx made him like a giant furry animal.

"MAMMOTH!"

"JINX!"

Raven could only sweat drop as Mammoth grabbed Jinx by her hips and twirled her around, laughing his raspy voice. It was strange watching someone that tried to smash the Titans over and over again in the old days act so… friendly. A floating small tike zoomed by on a flying device came almost on cue, bald head shined and all. Gizmo didn't look all that different either to Raven. He was still the same annoying little brat in green as far as she could tell.

"What brings you back here pinky?" Gizmo investigated with that rigid voice. "I thought you forgot about us when you SOLD out."

"Hey hey hey now, I'm just following my heart boys. But honestly, I miss you guys so much!" Jinx pulled Gizmo into a noogie while in Mammoth's grasp.

"Wow, this is like a Hive reunion." The largest of the bunch bellowed happily. The Titan of the bunch was discovered eventually…

"Whoa wait a second Jinx, did you set us up!" Gizmo's eyes doubled in size as he turns towards an indifferent Raven. "What's that crazy scruffy nerd bumpin bitch doing here?"

Raven wished she had an ounce of energy left so she could shut that loud mouth up. Mammoth and Gizmo got into defensive stances as Jinx just huffed. "Boys! It's alright. We're cool. She just wants to speak with Wade."

"Hah, yeah right. Like we're letting one of those Alliance bozos talk to the boss!" Gizmo denied.

"You don't have a choice. Wade owes me." Jinx poked Mammoth on the nose and patted Gizmo on his bald smooth head. "And you two being my best friends… will let me in right?"

Gizmo and Mammoth shared a pathetic sigh as they already knew the answer before the resistance.

"Come on Raven… let's get this done shall we?"

"This can't be done any faster…"

- D - D - D –

The trance beat was pulsing the entire room to a shake and bake. Inside this apparent meta nightclub was a world Raven wasn't too familiar with. This was the underground where young villains… and apparently adventurous heroes would have their fun. It was a trendy bouncing upper club with superhuman left and right. This was a den for the good and wicked to show a bit of their dark lustful sides. A place of temptation. A place of satisfaction. Drugs. Alcohol. Sex… There was no fighting here. Deadpool would handle any skirmishes himself…

When a stripper with blue hair tried to entice Raven to a dance she knew she had to get out of here quicker. An attractive girl with no clothes… was not something Raven would be interested in. It made her blush though. Jinx the party girl on the other hand?

"Haha will you relax Raven?" Jinx patted the stripper girl on her head. "A bit later hunni…"

"Didn't know you swung that way." Raven tried to sneak her way through the crowd, noticing villains staring her down. She was an infamous hero. They didn't trust her one bit inside this place.

"I don't define myself by social norms if that's what you mean." Jinx so wanted to start partying but held it inside her for Raven's sake. Everyone around the club knew Jinx apparently, waving at her and begging her to come and join them. Raven felt like a sore thumb as much as Jinx was a party starter. That was the story of their relationship… friends through opposition.

For Raven, she was just happy they kept moving. They were closing in on the VIP table… that big mouth already being heard from a mile away.

"So then… Wolverine cuts off both my arms! No freaking joke! So I'm standing there all stupid, and I call him a lame old man!"

Around a gated high platform sat the Merc with a Mouth himself, arms draped around a couple of barely clothed girls, a blonde and a brunette. Red and black, armed and dangerous Deadpool was in his element. The girls were all over the club owner as Deadpool was quite the charmer apparently. Jinx and Raven weren't ready to be spectators to his scummy behavior.

"Hey ladies can you please step aside for a little bit?" Jinx asked kindly as she made herself known. "We need to talk to Wade."

Deadpool's glare shifted at the sight of Jinx and Raven, the two girls hugging him scowling.

"GO FIND YOUR OWN MAN!"

"Wade's ours…"

Jinx turned to Raven who just nodded approvingly. She turned back with pink eyes and the most happy smile a bad girl could have. "I think you two should head to the bathroom. You're a huge mess."

"What are you talking about you freak?"

On cue their champagne glasses shattered, alcohol drenching both their scandalous dresses. The girls screamed out in disbelief as they bolted away, a dumbfounded Deadpool tapping his foot not amused.

"I was glad to see you Jinx and now you ruin my fun! NOT COOL!" Deadpool huffed like a tantrum teenager. "You still dating that Venom bastard?"

"Yes…"

"Then why the hell are you messing with my game!"

"Sorry Wade… but I got some business with you and you owe me." Jinx began to step up towards the platform, Raven following behind quite amused with the night for once.

"Wow, hah, you brought over Raven from the old Titans to the dark side?" Deadpool chuckled behind that ninja mask almost forgetting the girls, taking Raven's hand quite cheesily. "So I hear you might be single since your Spider-dork has gone a little coo coo!"

"… Don't touch me." Raven pulled her hand away as she crossed her arms angrily.

"N-not exactly Wade. I need you to equip this girl with some of your hi-tech goodies." Jinx grinned, poking his masked face now. "I pulled that job for you. We'll be squared off if you can keep my friend her safe on her journey."

"Hah, that's all?" Deadpool was quite loud, grabbing his gun and firing at a bottle of Cristal, shattering the top off. "How about this. If you two make out right now and then we got a deal."

Raven and Jinx blinked.

"Okay… fine… how about I get a peck on the cheek from the two of you?"

They blinked again.

"… You know I know the author of this story? I can just make him do this stuff if I wanted!"

"… What are you talking about?" Raven was more than a bit disturbed.

"… He's a little crazy…" Jinx muttered.

"A little?"

"N-never mind… you just keep thinking about it author…" Deadpool winked at the air, as he turned back to our two favorite gray girls. "Alright, since you two are so gorgeous and my favorite skin tone. I'm going to hook you up Raven. How are you two digging my lair by the way? Hip huh?"

"I like the name. _The Dead Pool." _Jinx complimented as they began to walk towards the inside working of the place. "Not a bad fun zone Wade."

"Urgh, man I hope those girls come back…"

Raven was flabbergasted. She found someone more annoying than Beast Boy.

- D – D – D –

Weaving pass security and into a backroom lair of technological bliss, Deadpool's insanity if not extreme genius was making Raven quite uneasy. Meanwhile Jinx and Deadpool seemed to have quite the history, going through funny stories left and right. Pulling mercenary work together was a good time! What kind of characters were these young villains? And what did it say about Raven? She was _actually_ being one of them. A renegade. A girl against the law.

"So going rogue huh cutie?" Deadpool turned to Raven, going through his lab like it was a Toys R us. "They all finally see the light hahahaha!"

"Just for now." Raven made sure he knew, backing away as he laughed. "They gave me no choice."

"That's what they all say right Jinxy!"

"Something like that…" Jinx looked around curiously. "So what do you got for us Wade?"

"Well, I figured since I'm such a good guy and single…" Wade winked. "I'll give you all I got." He pulled out a suitcase that shifted out of a glowing container. "This is a new suit that's a prototype. It's got all the goodies. Stealth. Strength and speed enhancements. Nano tech my babes!"

"Let me take a look." Raven grabbed the case without as much of an ounce of gratitude, opening the case and seeing a suit similar to Deadpool laid out neatly. Two katana blades were above them, glowing, two hand guns and various grenades lined around it. This could work.

"She's got some good moves training with bird brain in the old days." Jinx laughed. "I think Ravepool… will work out just fine."

"Is there a catch to this?" Raven turned.

"No catch… just trying to help out is all!" Wade suddenly laid down on the floor, almost to take a nap. "I can't stand to watch pretty ladies not be satisfied with their counterparts…"

"How chivalrous of you." Jinx complimented dryly as they both glanced to the floor clueless.

Raven huffed only to nod at the madness. "… Thank you Wade. Is there anything I need to know?"

"The teleporting… it's not perfect but… you can get used to it. I think…" Deadpool slowly high fived Jinx upside down, who was quite happy with him at the moment. "So I'm guessing you guys are heading to Gotham to raise some hell?"

"How did you know?" Jinx blinked.

"Spider Bro has been having a good time there for a couple days now." Wade smirked. "Taking bad guys out permanently! I'm actually proud of the dude. Actually getting what I do finally! … Too bad I've been so busy. That bounty on his head seems tempting."

"He's not doing that himself and you LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Raven scolded him suddenly, grabbing the suit and walking off into the darkness to change. Wade felt like he had literally shrunk ten sizes down as he coiled up to his feet.

"She's sensitive Wade. " Jinx shrugged.

"Apparently so… but I do love my women saucy…"

"You'll be dead if you keep this up." Jinx laughed.

"I don't die baby… believe me."

After a few minutes Raven came back covered from head to toe in all black, the suit fitting her body as it adjusted itself. Jinx looked quite admiringly at her friend while Wade was admiring Raven for other reasons. Raven felt powerful in this suit… never realizing the potential of technology. Robin… or Nightwing now rather would always try to convince her to get into this. Ironic a crazy man and an old arch nemesis convinced her otherwise.

"Wow, you pull off the look great Raven!" Jinx clapped. "You look like you're ready to kick some butt and steal some hearts!"

"Meeyowzah!" Wade only replied with a few blinks at curves. Raven ignored it. She pulled out the blades and began using them like an expert… she had combat training as a Titan and even more so as an Alliance specialist. Her work with guns… was limited though. Raven didn't care… this wasn't a time to back down.

"A trench coat to cover and this is perfect." Raven placed the blades at her back, and guns towards her holsters. "We're… heading out now."

She began making her way, backtracking her steps. Jinx shrugged as she clung onto Wade. "You're the best! I'll call you and we'll hang out or pull another job together alright?"

"What… so I owe you another favor? No thanks… just come back when you want to get freaky and finally ditch Mr. Brockolli." Deadpool leapt onto a box, stretching. "I'm taking a nap. Later!"

"… You're crazy Deadpool." Jinx ran after Raven.

"… A girl with that hairdo calling me crazy! HAHA!" Mr. Wilson laughed too loudly, and was apparently too good at talking to himself.

"She… does have a point there." A warped voiced hissed from behind. Deadpool only sighed as he didn't even budge.

"… How many times did I tell you not to sneak up on me dude!"

"Just needed to say thanks for doing the business." From the shadows stepped a black clad figure, skull masked with an X on his forehead and chest. His black cape fluttered as he dropped another suitcase on Deadpool's stomach. "There's my boss' thank you."

"I never actually got a name from you broseph. We look like the same kind of cat. We should party sometime!" Deadpool sat up quite happily, opening the box to see cash stacked to the fullest. The dark mystery was looking at his wrist eyeing a monitor of some sort.

"We're definitely not the same crowd…" The black clad being took a step back as he got a lock on the target. "Your beacon works. I'm glad we're not going to have a problem."

"As long as Raven wears that suit it should work… blah blah blah blah. Now get out of here and let me take my nap!"

"… Gladly." A flash later and teleportation was something Deadpool always admired… sort of. After a few seconds of napping ninja…

"Nice touch adding Red X to the story! Now leave me the hell alone and update faster than every two years asshole! Zzzzzzzz…"


End file.
